What Makes the Cat Domestic
At the Domestic Cat village, Cat R. Waul, generous of having Sagwa returned, released Cody, Edmond, and the Lost Forest Animals. Gideon was standing before him. "Stand before us." Cat R. Waul said. "I already am." Gideon replied. Alice was wearing blue cat ears and tail costume, Cody was wearing red ears and a tail costume, and Edmond was wearing an Indian chief headress with red feathers, a brown breechcloth, and red war paint on his face. "What's Cat R. Waul doing, Cody?" Alice asked. "He's delivering an oration in sign language." Cody replied. "What's he saying, Cody?" Edmond asked. "He's saying 'Gideon the Cat, mighty warrior, saved Sagwa, make leader of the cats heap glad'." Cody answered. "Well, he certainly doesn't look heap glad." Alice giggled. Cat R. Waul put dirty yellow cat ears and tail costume on Gideon's head and body. "I'll make you, Gideon, a great cat. You are now King of the Cats." Gideon did a cat's meow and the animals cheered. Then, they all sat down, Gideon next to Cat R. Waul. Sagwa passed the pipe to Cat R. Waul and then Gideon. "Teach us that Gideon is a brother to all of the cats." Sagwa said. "Good. This should be most enlightening." Cody said. "So, what makes the cat domestic?" asked Wilbur. "When did he first go 'Yowl'?" Donald and Jose asked in unison. "Why does he ask you 'Meow'?" Edmond called. "Why does he ask you 'Meow?'" Cat R. Waul smiled. Then the gangster cats begin to sing as Edmond, Alice, and Cody took a turn with the pipe. Gangster Cats: Hana Mana Ganda Why does he ask you how? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Once the feline Didn't know all the things That he knows now But the feline He should learn a lot And it's all from asking how Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda We translate for you Hana means what Mana means And ganda means that too And the gangster cats and animals danced. A woman named Jessica Rabbit stopped Edmond. "No dance." Jessica said. "Go get firewood, honey." "Okay." Edmond replied as he went to get the firewood. Gangster Cats: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda When did he first go "Yowl"? Hana Mana Ganda When did he first go "Yowl"? Hana Mana Ganda In the feline book it say When first brave married squaw He gave out a heap big yowl When he saw his mother-in-law At that point, Tigger was trying to impress Tigress, but instead he impressed his mother-in-law, Zira. Meanwhile, Sagwa is dancing in front of Cody on a drum. Cody was impressed. Sagwa got off the drum and goes over to him. Gangster Cats: What made the cat domestic What made the cat domestic Let's go back a million years To the very first feline prince After Edmond got the firewood, he saw that Sagwa was kissing Cody. "Eww!" Edmond said in disgust. "Oh well." Edmond shrugged, as he continued to dance, Cody blushed and grinned. He then did a cat's meow and joined in the dance. Gangster Cats: He kiss a maid And start to blush And we've been blushin' since Cat R. Waul smirked at this and watched Cody and Sagwa dance. Gangster Cats: You've got it right from the head man The real true story of the feline No matter what's been written or said Hana Mana Ganda Now you know why The cat's domestic Then Gideon and Alice danced in the line, followed by the gangster cats, Honest John, Wilbur, Donald, Jose, Pooh, Piglet, Sagwa, Cody, and Edmond. Sagwa kissed Cody as he said, "Wahoo!" "This is the best day ever!" Alice said, as she danced with Gideon while Cody danced with Sagwa. "Come on, everybody! Let's go back to my hideout!" Gideon said. "Okay!" Alice, Cody, Edmond, and the animals said as they followed Gideon back to Hangman's Tree. Meanwhile, Marie was watching the tribe. Suddenly, Marie turned around and tried to fly away. But it was too late because she was caught in a bag by Sir Hiss. "Hey, let me out!" Marie cried as Sir Hiss took her away. "Begging your pardon, Miss Marie, but Prince John would like a word with you." Sir Hiss said as he goes back to the pirate ship. Category:Fan Fiction